The Life and Times of Amelia Parr
by amay.zing
Summary: When Mia Parr discovers a strange man in her room, her life gets turned around. Now she has to travel into her favorite books and save them from being taken over by a mad man. And she thought junior year was going to be a walk in the park...


_**A/N: **Ok, so this is my first time publishing something that I wrote. I hope you all enjoy it. A bit of background for you: It is set in the present, aka 2009, it will be going into the worlds of the books The Mortal Instruments series , the Harry Potter series, and one other though I'm not so certain as to what yet.**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series._

**

* * *

**

**_The Life and Times of Amelia Parr_**

_Chapter 1: In Which I Discover A Strange Man In My Room  
_

I had my junior year all planned out. I had my goals set, and I was ready to go. I was prepared for every curve ball the teachers would throw at me. I had even pre-written my research paper just so I wouldn't have to stress about it later. However, the one thing I wasn't expecting, the one thing that when reading back through my planning book, I never found any trace of, hit me before even a one sixteenth of my master plan had be carried out. That one thing, as crazy as it seems, turned my world, not only upside down, but inside out as well. That one thing that scientists claim could never, ever, ever, happen. It happened. I'm sure your all wondering what that one thing was. Well, that one thing was inter-world time travel. Now when I say inter-world, I mean like entering worlds of books and stories. I know! I know it sounds crazy, and bizarre, but it happened! And it's true. You don't believe me? Of course you wouldn't. I wouldn't believe me. You want proof, don't you? Well I'll give you proof. What? You want physical proof? Well I can't give you that, but I can tell you the story. Don't look at me like that! You came here, looking for a story and I'm here to give you one. Now, sit back and relax, this is going to be a bumpy ride.

It started on a warm- no hot, it was definitely hot. I remember the blazing sun. It was a few weeks after school had started, so I was already accustomed to the routine of getting up at 6:30 and making it to school just a few minutes before the third and final bell rang, giving me just enough time to make it to class. I was getting my back pack out of my trunk when I felt someone or something staring at me. I turned to look into the woods beside where I parked, but saw nothing. I continued on my merry way to first period. Nothing else unusual happened for the next few weeks. I fell into the tiring schedule of getting up, going to school, sleeping in class, going home, going to work, and most of all, day dreaming of my best friend / major crush Patrick Wade. Patrick and I had been best friends since I moved to Florida 10 years ago from a little town in Minnesota, and I had had a crush on him since then as well. He had no idea I was crushing on him.

Like I said a few weeks passed before anything else, unusual happened. It was a normal day at lunch, I sat by the window with Patrick beside me, and Kara on the other side of him. Across from me sat David, next to him was Katie and next to her was Jared. I guess now would be a good time for descriptions huh? Well let's start with Patrick. Patrick stands at roughly 5'11. He has an athletic build, though he's not athletic. He has messy dark brown, almost black hair, with deep brown eyes obscured by thin framed glasses. He's in the band and is kind of nerdy, but cute at the same time. Kara is short, 5'3, with medium length orange-red hair. She has bright green eyes. She is into art and can be pretty sarcastic. David is tall, about 6'2, with dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes. He's your classic football jock. Katie is taller than me and Kara; she's about 5'7, she's got long blond hair with sky blue eyes. She's pretty, a little air headed but book smart. And lastly Jared, he's the tallest of the guys he's about 6'3, more like 6'4, he's got light brown hair with gray eyes. He's your typical trouble maker.

Now back to the story. Like I said, it was a normal day at the lunch table. Kara and David were bickering over which was more important to society, art or football. While Patrick and I were listening / laughing at the art vs. football discussion Katie was kindly trying to help Jared with his math homework.

"All I'm saying is that football is a mindless sport that gives people an excuse to tackle each other for no reason." Kara was saying

"And all I'm saying, is that art is mindless scribble scrabble." replied David.

"Anyone can throw an odd shaped ball through an over sized fork"

"Anyone can throw paint on an over sized sheet of paper."

It was at this time that I noticed him. Outside, through the window, there was a strange man staring at me. I looked around to see if anyone noticed him, I mean how could they not? He was short, about 4'5, and he wore a huge striped, crooked, pointy hat. He also was sporting a torn dark brown trench coat and black pirate boots. On his scarred face he donned a pair of cracked spectacles. I stared back at the man, not able to stray my eyes away from him.

"Mia? Did you hear me?" Kara said, bringing my attention back to the conversation.

"Huh?" I said back dumbly

"Mia what were you staring at?" Katie asked, temporarily changing her focus from math to me.

"Nothing" I said.

"Ok…"she said, and then went back to helping Jared. Kara and David resumed their conversation as I glanced back through the window to see that the man was gone. Patrick looked at me then, giving me a confused look. "Later" I mouthed to him and he nodded his head in understanding. The rest of the day passed in blur. I didn't see the strange man again for the rest of the day. By the time the last bell rang he was completely out of mind. That is until Patrick mentioned lunch as we were walking to his car.

"So what was with the whole, 'spacing out, staring through the window like you just saw a ghost' thing at lunch about?" He said as he took his keys from his pocket. We alternated driving each other to save gas, and today was his day to drive. He unlocked his car as I began speaking,

"Oh, yea… well I just saw someone outside… that um, looked strange. You know how it is, you see something weird and so you um stare… right?" I stuttered as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well yea, but I didn't see anyone out there." He replied as he started the car.

"Well he was only there for a second so…" I said as I stared out the window, hoping he believed me and didn't think I was crazy or something.

"Haha," he laughed ruffling my straight jet black hair, "don't worry Dee, I believe you, and I don't think your crazy… well maybe a little" I loved it when he used my nickname, he was the only one allowed to call me Dee, seeing as I was practically in love with him, oh and he was my best friend. My full name is Amelia Wendy Parr. My friends and family call me Mia. Patrick calls me Dee.

"I'm not crazy." I said looking away to hide my blush.

"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked as we turned onto the main highway that runs through town.

"Meh, I got a ton of Physics homework, so I probably won't even have time to sleep. I don't get any of it."

"Well maybe I can help; I had Mr. Davis last year, so I know how he teaches things." He said glancing at me

"Oh, really? Would you? I would so totally appreciate it" I said trying not to sound too eager.

"Sure, what are best friends for" he said smiling. Man I loved his smile.

"So, we can just park at your house and walk to mine if you want, save some gas." 'And spend more time together' I added in my head.

"Sure, we're all about saving gas." He said pulling into his driveway.

"And the earth!" I added laughing. We got out of his car and grabbed our book bags from his trunk and made our way to my house, it was only about 6 houses down. During the whole short 5 minute walk to my house, I felt someone / something staring at me, the whole time. I shook it off trying not to get spooked out. We made it to my house with nothing freaky happening. We were about half way through our study session, when we began talking about plans for the weekend. We were tossing ideas back and forth when Patrick suggested going to a party.

"So, you know Michael John? That senior football star?" he said

"Who doesn't?" I replied.

"Well he's throwing a party this Friday night, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?"

"A party? Are you sure I won't just drag you down and make you less cool?" I asked half joking, half praying he wouldn't change his mind.

"Less cool? Don't you have to be at least semi cool to then be demoted to less cool status?" he joked, "Of coarse I'm sure, who else would I invite? As we just established, I'm not that cool."

"Yea," I laughed, "I guess you're right." We then returned to our work. Soon after Patrick had to go home and eat dinner. That night, as I laid in bed, thinking of Friday night and the party and Patrick, I thought I saw two black eyes staring at me through my window. But when I tried to look closer, they disappeared.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, and before I knew it, it was Friday, and I was getting ready for the party. I hadn't had any weird things happen since Monday night, but I constantly had the feeling I was being watched. And then, as I walked into my room, after getting out of the shower and dressed, I noticed something different about it. Now this wasn't one of those little differences like a paper that had fallen on the floor or anything. No, this was a very big difference, like the fact that there, standing in the middle of my room was the same strange man I saw the other day through the window at lunch. He had the same crooked hat, the same cracked spectacles, and what was even worse was the fact that he had the same black eyes that had been staring at me through the window the other night.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ok so I know there weren't any book characters in this chapter but I promise there will be in the next one. So what do you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know how to make my story better by reviewing. (:_


End file.
